He's Smitten
by Zosiaisqueen
Summary: Just some fluff, One shot


**Just a one shot that I really needed to get out of my head, btw is it only me who thinks that there needs to be more Zrthur fanfics? Probably, anyway enjoy, S x**

* * *

He couldn't get what Dom had said out of his mind. She was beautiful there was no denying that, and she was smart, whitty, and independent, but she was also emotionally drained and very unpredictable. But if he had to pick one thing out of that list it would be her beauty, she was beautiful when she was upset, when she was angry, and the face she made when she was concentrating. NO! I said I wouldn't do this, I said I wouldn't fall for her. She wouldn't like me back, who would? Chantelle was just feeling sorry for me.

* * *

_What Arthur didn't know was that Zosia was having the same conflicting feelings._

* * *

I can't fall for a guy, I just can't, he will only use me like the rest of them did, they just picked me up and threw me around like I was a rag doll, I meant nothing to them. But how could Arthur be like that, he's the most sweet, loving kind person. STOP you can't fall for a guy who doesn't and never will like you back, don't let this happen again Zosia. Don't.

* * *

"Zosh" Dom called,

"Yeah?" Zosia murmured back still in the midst of her day dream,

"I'm just going to get some Chinese, do you want anything in particular? "Dom asked as he poked his head around her bedroom door, and just as he said that Zosia snapped back into reality, food, what did she want...

"Prawn crackers along with the usual please" Zosia replied in less than a split second,

"Okay, the guy at the shop said that I'll probably have to wait so i might be about half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah whatever, just be as quick as you can I'm starving Zosia replied as she got up off her bed and wandered into the living room and plonked herself on the sofa, " I really fancy those prawn crackers tonight"

"Alright, I'll see you later" Dom called to Zosia and now Arthur who had also joined her on the sofa, turning the TV on to the 6 O'clock news.

"Mmm bye" Zosia mumbled as she and she heard the door click. Sitting on the sofa Zosia saw a pile of things that lay discarded on the floor, heaving herself up she wandered over and decided that she should tidy them up as she was getting fed up of looking at them. As she worked her way through the small cluster of things she marvelled at all of the things that herself and her flatmates had thought they'd lost. Then she got to it, perfectly wrapped in blue paper with sliver stars and a silver bow. Even looking at it caused a lump to form in her throat. She carefully picked it up and pulled the bow undone, lifting the lid revealed the most beautiful star. Hardly being able to styfle her sobs she let out a cry. Arthurs head immediately turned, cautiously he tiptoed over to her. Realizing that she was in an awful state he sat down beside her and awkwardly pulled her into a hug, half expecting her to push her away. But to his surprise she leaned in and settled her head on his chest and allowed him to pull her into a hug, after a few minutes Arthur began to feel uncomfortable so he decided to move to the sofa. Realizing that Zosia was in full blown hysteria he scooped her up and carried her across to the sofa. By this point Zosia had wrapped her arms around his neck and had buried her head deep into his chest. When Arthur got to the sofa he sat in the corner with his legs resting on the sofa and had a still sobbing Zosia curled up in a ball on his lap. When the crying subsided Zosia slowly raised her head a met Arthurs concerned gaze, composing herself she broke the silence and said,

"Sorry, just, seeing Mamma's star, it, well, it brought back memories."

"What kind of memories?" Arthur asked gently.

"Ones that I'm forgetting" Zosia whispered "But ones that I want to replicate" She added whilst playing with a loose thread on Arthurs tee shirt.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Arthur quizzed, Zosia stopped, it wasn't definite, she could be wrong, but when was she ever wrong, She couldn't decide if she should risk this moment with a hunch, something that wasn't yet set in stone, "Zosia" Arthur pushed for an answer, now she had to tell him..

"I'm not sure, the biscuits were a clue, but, I don't know.." Zosia trailed off,

"Just tell me" Arthur replied gently.

"What would you say do, if I were, "

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Arthur said a small smile was escaping from the corner of his lips, Zosia looked up at him and caught his smile, Smiling back at him she shrugged her shoulders, Just as she did so Arthur beamed,

"It is just a hunch though, and, wait, how did you guess?" Zosia looked at him questioningly,

"You changed everything about you, how you do your hair, the way you smile, your body language, you've become a lot more feisty lately, as if your protecting something, I don't know you just changed.." Zosia smiled and looked at the floor, was it that obvious? Just then Arthur pulled her chin upwards and kissed her, soft and gentle to start with but soon it deepened. Completely unaware Dom had returned home as he stepped through the door he saw them, laughed and said,

"Finally, that took you long enough Diggers, told you were smitten." They pulled apart and Zosia allowed a small giggle to escape before burring her head into Arthurs chest and allowing Arthurs arms to wrap around her waist, Smitten she though, he's smitten...


End file.
